Overwhelming Darkness
by shadowsidekick
Summary: After the events of Sonic the Hedgehog and dealing with Mephiles, Shadow the Hedgehog begins to have a perfect life, perfect girlfriend, awesome friends, stuff like that. But what happens if a certain someone comes back to haunt him? Shadouge.
1. Prologue

Prologue

You all heard about a game called Sonic the Hedgehog right? Well if you played Shadow's story, you may be familiar with Mephiles the Dark. During Shadow's story, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega had to track him down and destroy him. When they came across him, Shadow and his team gave it their all but couldn't fully beat him, so later on they caught up with Sonic, Silver, and their friends, and together they defeated Mephiles in his Solaris form. Even though Shadow and the others killed Mephiles, the ebony hedgehog is still confused what connection he had with him, the Solaris Project and Project Shadow, see any relation?

Later on with Shadow, he finally told his feelings to the girl of dreams, Rouge the Bat and they started going out and usual boyfriend girlfriend stuff.

Also Shadow has become world famous because of his heroic acts, he even has fame then Sonic.Everyone seems to be living their life, especially Shadow, but will some certain someone come back to haunt the black hedgehog?


	2. Being in Love

I never wrote a story on the net, but I hope you like it. I don't own any Sonic related characters, but I do own Lauren.

It was night time in Westopolis, it was starry like white Christmas lights and the moon was full and shined like silver. It was a perfect night for a romantic date for two lovers, speaking of dates there was the sound of giggling coming from Westopolis Park.

At Westopolis Park under a large oak tree was Shadow the Hedgehog and his girlfriend Rouge the Bat, and they were laying on a soft blanket and aside it was a picnic basket, they were on a picnic dinner date. The shade of the tree kept them relaxed and drowsy. The two lovers were all cuddled up together and were gazing out at the sky's stars, admiring them.

"You see those stars over there to your left? That's Leo the Lion" Shadow said pointing his arm to Rouge's left.

Rouge smiled brightly as she looked at the constellation.

"Yeah … it's so beautiful".

Shadow glanced over at Rouge, and with a sneer he said

"Well not as beautiful as you. You're way more lovely then any jewel, mountain, or stars all combine".

The ivory bat felt her heart perk up, as well as herself blushing lightly. She glanced over at her boyfriend and noticed how serene and trustworthy his red ruby eyes looked. She grinned softly.

"Oh Shadow…"

The ebony hedgehog chuckled slightly.

Rouge then snuggled closer to Shadow until she rested her head on his strong furry chest. Shadow felt goose bumps all over and a slight shiver having Rouge so close to him, but he loved the feeling and he put his arm around her.

"You know Shadow, I'm beginning to notice something" Rouge said.

"And what's that"? The Ultimate Life Form questioned as he looked at her.

The albino bat gave Shadow one of those flirty, seducing looks of hers and she beamed at him.

* * *

"I've noticed ever since we started dating, you started to smile and act…happy".

Shadow arched his eyebrow. He knew she was talking about his old lone wolf, hotheaded attitude.

"And what's that suppose to mean"? he said like it was personal.

"Nothing, nothing at all" she said as she started to sit up.

She then smirked.

"It's just you tried so hard to keep your real self locked away and…ever since you started going out with me I unlocked the true Shadow the Hedgehog".

He scoffed and crossed his legs.

"Heh, I had my reasons".

"And one would be …?"

"…You".

"Me"? Rouge replied like she had nothing else to say.

"Yeah you", Shadow said as he dazed deeply at her, and then sat up with her and took her hand, concealing it in his own.

"I love you Rouge, ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew in my heart that I'd always be there for you and do anything in my might and power to protect you. And I guess I locked my true self up because I was…shy towards you".

Rouge felt her heart soar in an anxious way.

"Shadow…"

He then crouch his head and softly kissed her hand. After a second he left her hand and lifted his head, still gazing at the bat girl. He felt so completed with her; nothing could ever break that bond. Not even death.

Rouge was so touched by Shadow's comment; nothing could happen to her as long as they were together. She then gave him a gentle look and she stroked Shadow's hand. Something that both made them have goose bumps.

"I love you too Shadow, and you know I'll always will" Rouge said.

The black hedgehog smuggled a smirk at her, also folding his ears back in a cool guy way.

"I love you more".

Rouge sighed dreamily and moved closer to Shadow and kissed his cheek.

"Promise to always protect me"?

Shadow snickered slyly, still sneering but this time it looked dark, in a good way. But then a few seconds his smile looked peaceful. He dazed deeply into his girlfriend's eyes. Those glittering aqua eyes made Shadow's heart leap for joy. They looked like chaos emeralds to him, a power that was given to him even more powerful then his powers. Love.

"I promise Rouge, I'll never let you slip away from the world, especially from me".

The ivory bat giggled.

"Good to hear".

'Yeah…" Shadow replied as he lay back down.

Rouge grinned at him, leaned a little, and began to rub Shadow's chest and stomach. He sighed in relaxed. He loved it when he and Rouge pamper each other. It felt sooo good.

Shadow glanced up at Rouge with a smile, and watched her lay back down beside him. She cuddled up to him and placed her hand on Shadow's chest.

Shadow curved his lips into a thin smile and brushed her hair with his fingers as he ran his hand through. He gave a bit dazzle in his eyes and he drew his head closer to hers.

"Hey, love you".

The white bat placed her fingers on her dark hero's muzzle and stroked it.

"Love you too".

Then the hedgehog and bat moved their heads closer to each other until both their lips touched into a passionate kiss, and I mean passionate.

(If you watched Spider-man 3 and watched Peter and Mary Jane kiss and saw how mushy it was, that's what Rouge and Shadow's kiss looks like).

During the kiss, Rouge moved her hands behind Shadow's head and she deepened the kiss. Shadow wrapped his arms around her lower waist and held her dearly, and brought her closer to him. This made Rouge flap her wings because of the electricity of the kiss. After moments of making out and …um...stuff, they finally broke away, breathing heavily. They looked at each other romantically because of their actions during their kiss.

Shadow smirked, slyly.

"Wow, good kissing".

Rouge rolled her eyes and just smiled.

"Oh shut up. It took you a year in a half to get me to kiss you".

He shrugged casual.

"So? At least you know how I feel".

"Yeah…"Rouge said in a sighed voice.

After dazing at his white angel, Shadow looked down at his wrist towards his watch. It was 10:30. He and Rouge have been out here for about 3 hours.

"Rouge its 10:30, do you want to head for home"?

Rouge nodded.

"Yeah it's late, plus I need my beauty sleep".

"No need for that" the midnight hero said with a wink.

The white huntress blushed bright red, tried to turn away but couldn't't stop her from smiling and blushing at Shadow.

"Shadow stop, you're making me blush".

Shadow chuckled and started to pack up the picnic basket, and Rouge rolled up the blanket and she placed it inside the basket. After packing up, Shadow took Rouge's hand and started off for home.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Thanks for the night out Shadow, it was really romantic" Rouge said when her and Shadow arrived to Club Rouge.

Shadow smiled.

"Hey I'm just glad you had a great time".

His white love came closer to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Do you want to come in for tea or anything"?

"No thanks Rouge, I need to get home or else Omega's going to ask me a million questions about where I've been. And trust me it isn't pretty when he asks and I get irritated".

"Okay Shadow just be careful walking home, I heard things are getting pretty hectic over downtown" Rouge said in a worried tone.

Shadow smirked.

"It's like you don't even know me, I can take on anything. Have you forgotten that I'm the Ultimate Life Form and nothing can stand in my way"?

The ivory bat rolled her eyes, Shadow's just way to prideful. One of these days that pride might come back and haunt him.

"Whatever". Then she leered at Shadow like she was about to seduce him or something. "Good - night".

Shadow returned the look, but he made it look sly.

"Good - night".

Rouge giggled as Shadow started making out with her. Shadow moaned a chuckle and made the kiss more passionate.

After a few moments though, they parted their lips. They dazed at each other's eyes, but then Rouge broke away the gaze and started to walk up the steps of her porch. She then turned and smiled.

"Bye Shadow, get home safely".

"Don't worry I will" he responded.

"Oh and say hi to Omega for me".

Shadow nodded.

"Sure".

Rouge blew a kiss to Shadow and turned around and opened her door and shut it behind her. Shadow saw Rouge switch on her lights and they gleamed through the window. The ebony mammal showed a grin on his face and headed for home.

That was a pretty long chapter and sappy but it was worth it, don't forget to review. And don't worry I'll put chapter 2 up as soon as I can.


	3. 2 Roomies

"Omega I'm home" Shadow shouted out as he entered the room.

E-123 Omega entered the living room from the kitchen holding a spatula in one hand.

"**Greetings Shadow how was friendly gathering with Rouge**"?

"It went great, we had a picnic, we gazed out at the stars, and we made out and-", Shadow then stopped his sentence when he noticed Omega was just staring at him blankly with nothing else to say.

The ebony hedgehog sweat dropped quite embarrassed. He couldn't believe he was actually talking about his "personal" life with a robot who never experienced such things before. He could have a better conversation with Sonic, but he doesn't even like Sonic. "Uh… it went great Omega", he corrected.

Shadow could hear the robot flash lights like R2D2 would do, probably processing his statement.

"**I am glad you had a wonderful night with her".**

"Yeah…" Shadow said in a soft – spoken way. He then leaped onto the sofa and crossed his legs. "There's just something about her that makes me feel…wanted and loved. Before I ever became famous people hated my guts and wanted me dead, but not Rouge, she stood by me no matter what. She even said that even if the entire world would be against me, she would always remain by my side despite what everyone else thinks".

"**She loves you Shadow, ever since we became Team Dark, I sensed in my sensors she always felt affection towards you" **Omega stated.

Shadow nodded, slowly.

"I know. Especially during the Mephiles incident she seemed to flirt with me more and closer to me". Shadow then blushed. "Plus I caught her in my arms when Eggman caused her to fall, she made my day".

"**…..Did you also try to protect her from Mephiles"?**

Shadow growled, sat up, and crossed his arms to his chest, he was pretty provoked.

"Yeah I did, that blasted copycat. He stole my look and that really made me want to Chaos Blast him back to his dumb scepter, I'm just lucky be didn't try to make me look bad or frame me with a crime..."

**"…You said he had a connection to you"?**

"…Yeah he did. He does control time like myself and has power equal to mine. Plus I did feel and similarity to him, but I'm still unsure". Shadow then dazed up at the ceiling in awe. "The Solaris Project and Project Shadow, I wonder if he is any relation to me..."

**"It could be possible" Omega said.**

"Yeah a pretty bad possibility, my father was an evil alien overlord bent on world destruction and nearly manipulated me, Eggman used me, (but luckily I quit that job and joined Gun), Metal Shadow, and finally Mephiles, a two timing dork that wanted to use me for his own doings. To tell you the truth Omega in my family evil is our middle name, but I'm not like that at all, I use to but not anymore. I care for everyone on this planet now because I made a vow to help mankind, Professor Gerald, Rouge, Maria, Sonic, and the others taught me that".

**"I see".**

Shadow nodded.

"Even if Mephiles does have a connection to with me, it isn't any good to find out because he's dead".

**"Mephiles may have a possibility of returning, because the Scepter of Darkness may not contain him forever".**

"Yeah but I'm not going to worry about that, he's trapped in that scepter for life and I'm just going to live my life the way it is".

The charcoal hedgehog heard Omega flashing lights and processing some memory.

**"Do you want any nourishment Shadow? I made pork chops", **the robot said trying to change the subject.

Shadow arched an eye brow, quite surprised at Omega.

"You cook"?

**"Yes".**

"No thanks Omega, I already ate with Rouge and I'm stuffed".

**"Alright I'll put in the cooling chamber for tomorrow's next dinning meal**", Omega said as he marched back into the kitchen.

"You mean refrigerator right"? Shadow said ready to laugh.

**"That too", **the robot replied from the kitchen.

The ebony hedgehog chuckled slightly to himself and he then got up and headed towards his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow groaned as he got under the covers of his bed. When he was all covered up, he reached out for the remote on his nightstand. Then he grabbed it and switched on his plasma TV on to the 11:00 news.

**"11 years ago, a disaster known as the Solaris Project took place in Soleanna, costing many lives including the city's ruler, the Duke of Soleanna. This also forced his daughter Princess Elise the Third to take the throne. A year ago today, renowned hero Shadow the Hedgehog and a time traveler from the distant future named Silver the Hedgehog sealed away the 2 pieces to the key of the sun being Solaris, Iblis and Mephiles. Shadow has sealed Mephiles away in the Scepter of Darkness, and Silver captured Iblis in…um...well this reporter isn't sure. But I did heard rumors that Iblis always gets sealed in the Iblis Trigger, legend has it that only an uncontrollable fire can identify the new Iblis Trigger. Guest starring today is the former Iblis Trigger, Princess Elise of Soleanna", **the reporter then turned to Elise.

**"Princess Elise, is there any clues of who the next Iblis Trigger could be"?**

Elise shook her head.

**"Not that I'm aware of. It could be anyone, but who ever it is, they're in graved danger because their power is legendary and anyone wicked will be after them".**

Shadow narrowed his eyes.

Why in the world were they talking about the Solaris Project and the Iblis Flames? Well he knew the important thing was the new Iblis Trigger, but why talk about it if it happened a year ago? Shadow perked his ears up to listen to any more information.

**"I learned Mephiles the Dark does have a connection to Iblis and the Iblis Trigger, but does he have any relation to Shadow the Hedgehog"?**

**"Based on my knowledge maybe. They do both control time and space and powerful attacks, but Shadow is the renowned hero not a villain. Mephiles' project went wrong while Shadow was created for the benefit of mankind".**

**"Possibly, was there any other link to the Iblis Trigger"? **

**"There was, but not anymore. I believe it was called the Dark Trigger".**

**"Can you tell us anything about the Dark Trigger"?**

**"No I'm sorry but it's classified, but I will tell you it has something to do with Mephiles and possessed by his power". **

Shadow switched off the TV and humped.

"Whatever, even if Mephiles does has a connection or similar DNA to me, he's dead, done for". He then placed the remote back on the nightstand and he settled down in the covers and started to doze off.

**Another chapter done, yay! Be sure to stay tuned for Chapter 3 "Call of Duty"; I'll be done with it as soon as I can to update, it's going to be good part. Oh and don't forget to review.**


	4. Call of Duty

4:30pm

Dawn came, everything seemed to quiet and still, and the sun was only half way raised while the moon disappeared somewhere in the atmosphere. Everything did seem quiet, except for well Shadow who was snoring lightly and was deep in his sleep.

The silence subsided when Shadow's phone stared to ring. This awoke the midnight animal and he groaned with his eyes half way opened, and he grabbed the phone.

"What"? Shadow said in a drowsy, hoarse voice.

"**Shadow, this is Rouge, sorry if I woke you so early" **Rouge said on the other line.

Shadow quickly opened his eyes whole and smiled.

"Oh Rouge? Hey don't worry about it, you know I'll do anything for you beautiful", he said in a sly voice.

He heard her giggle, it made his heart pour to hear her beautiful laugh. But it soon faded into a worried sigh.

**"Thanks for understanding Shadow, you always know what to say…but I called you for a specific reason".**

The ebony's face suddenly turned concerned. He knew something was up; there was no fooling the Ultimate Life Form and his super strong senses.

"Rouge what's wrong? I'm sensing something's troubling you, is there"?

His ears perked up when he heard her sigh, it sounded apprehensive.

**"…It's the orphanage Shadow, it caught on fire somehow" **she said.

His eyes widened in horror and fear.

"What"?!

**"Yeah, they managed to evacuate all the people, but there's still a child inside somewhere".**

"Can't they control the flames"?

**"No they can't, let's put it this way it's like dealing with Iblis aga**in".

"I'll be right there Rouge" Shadow said.

**"Please hurry".**

"I will" he said before he hung up the phone back quickly. He jumped out of bed and slipped into his air shoes, then he zapped out of his bedroom faster then you can say hotdog.

"Omega I'm going out, I'll be back in a while" Shadow said as he blurred through the kitchen, seeing Omega making breakfast.

Omega flashed some lights, dumbfounded when he saw the blur and then the burst open door.

**"…".**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow skated swiftly and professionally as he dashed around downtown Westopolis. It was dark as dusk there, despite the dim light of the sun and the sparkled smoke of the Orphanage's fire hazard. He had that determine look in his eyes. Of coarse Shadow's always determine, but he was more focused on saving the child's life and stopping the fire, this time he had to save a life of a child who might not grow if he doesn't do something.

'Hmm… an out of control fire…' Shadow voiced over as he remembered what Rouge and Princess Elise said.

' Elise said on the news that…the only way people can figure out who the Iblis Trigger is when there's a out of control fire, and Rouge said the fire at the Orphanage was wild and couldn't be controlled. Could it be? Could the Iblis Trigger be someone at the Orphanage? ...No impossible, this could be any wild fire'.

By the time Shadow arrived to the burning children's home, he saw a couple fire trucks, and many firemen trying to hose down the fire but couldn't. It just blazed like the monster Iblis, water seemed ineffective to the flames.

"The flames are too powerful"! shouted a firefighter.

Shadow increased his pace in speed and skated near the firefighters.

"I'll take it from here guys" Shadow said as he passed the firemen and raced to the burning building.

One of the firemen smiled with relief.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, thank god he's here".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The black striped hedgehog explored the blazing flames that surrounded every door and escape route. He rushed around the building, searching for the missing child.

"Hello anyone in here? I'm here to help" Shadow called out.

There was no answer so far, just the crackling and whistling of the fire.

He then shielded himself with his hands, protecting his face from stray flames. He paced slowly while doing this. Shadow approached a doorway that was completely blocked by the fire. He started kicked and punched the door with all his mighty power, and he felt it grew weaker and weaker. He finally busted the thing opened, and then advanced inside the combusting flame like room. The room he entered was the dining room, but it was hard to tell because it looked as if Black Doom or the Devil came and eliminated almost the whole room. On his right was a staircase that he guessed lead to the rooms, it wasn't really on fire but it still looked ominous. The fire was much thicker and threatening here, it was almost impossible to get through.

'Help someone! Help"! cried an adolescent voice.

Shadow perked his ears up the moment he heard that young voice. That sounded like it was coming from upstairs. It's the missing child. He was about to run upstairs but a piece of support burned off the ceiling in front of Shadow. It was flaming like the devil.

Shadow leaped over it and raced upstairs.

"Hang on I'm coming"!

He processed to the second floor and saw a couple doors. Which one though?

"Hurry"! the child cried out.

The ebony animal spun around quickly towards the door on his left. He decided to trust his senses, so he used a homing attack against it until it slammed opened.

Shadow was right about trusting his senses, there was the child. Then he rushed to the child's aid. It was a little girl with golden blond hair with a yellow costume with black pants and white cartoon boots. (Her outfit is similar to Deets' from Get Ed, except the girl's costume was pure yellow instead of pink). She seemed no older then 7.

The hero hedgehog zapped to the little girl's side and saw how scared she was, she was even shivering and had her face covered with her hands.

"You okay kid"? Shadow asked.

The girl lifted her head and gasped in excitement when she saw the hedgehog.

"Shadow the Hedgehog? Please you got to help me"!

"What's wrong"? he said in a concerned tone.

"There's this fire monster that wants to kill me, you can stop it…can you"?

Shadow smiled at the girl and nodded.

"Don't worry, leave it to me". There was something about this little girl that made him feel familiar. She seemed to act a lot like…Maria, but something about her that made his senses go off. Sure he could trust her but something seemed…different.

He then heard the girl gasp.

"Look out"!

Shadow spun about quickly, seeing a Biter, a lizard like being created by Iblis' flames. It was about to do a flamethrower an attack, but Shadow grabbed the girl and dodged it. He placed the child on the ground gingerly and then summoned a force field that surrounded the girl.

"I can't watch you and fight that thing at the same time, so this force field will keep you safe from the flames" he said.

"Thanks, go get 'em Shadow" the girl said.

Shadow nodded and jumped into action. The girl put her hands against the shield and watched as the black hedgehog and blazing creature battle and she had a face of hope on her face. "You can do it, I know you can".

Shadow weaseled another attack, lurched up, and raised his arm up and a powerful collection of spheres in his palm were formed.

"Chaos Sphere"!

The spheres slashed into the reptile of fire, it damaged it but didn't kill it. The Biter, after being attacked snarled and breathed out fire like it was a fire blast towards Shadow. This attack was too quick for Shadow this time, even though he tried to short- circuited it, it hit him directly, thus slamming him hard on the ground.

"**Shadow"! **the girl cried.

The ebony hedgehog moaned in pain when he tried to get up, but all he could do was to get in a panting pose one knee. He forced himself up but struggled. He breathed heavily. He wondered why this thing wouldn't die. It was defiantly more powerful then the other Biters he came across.

The girl looked at Shadow apprehensive, but then something shiny caught her eye. She saw something that looked like a…chaos drive! With that Shadow could beat that thing in no time flat.

"Shadow"! There's a chaos drive over to your right"! the girl shouted.

Shadow's face roused up in realization, also ears perked.

"A chaos drive"? He quickly spun over to his right like the girl said and saw a little hand sized capsule with blue liquid energy inside. He nodded, sneered, and slid himself over to it and grabbed it.

"Great! Thank you kid".

The child nodded and smiled.

"Now show that bully who's boss".

"Will do" he said. Shadow then squeezed the tiny vile with his strong grip and finally it shattered, allowing the blue energy to be absorbed to him. Shadow felt the power flowing through his veins, and a couple seconds later he began to glow scarlet beat red, his eyes were even glowing and they were already red!

He jumped back to his feet fully revived, and then turned to the little girl and nodded to her. The girl nodded back, also giving a face full of belief.

Then Shadow dashed towards the Biter with rage and with his power, he jumped, turning into a red glowing fur ball with spikes, and he did a direct homing attack on the creature.

The Biter crashed down to the ground and dropped down incautious, and just to make sure it was dead Shadow focused all his strength and power on his target, and then he glowed a even brighter red; bright enough to blind the whole battle field. It even made the little girl shield her eyes so she couldn't see what's going on.

"Chaos Sun"! Shadow roared at the top of his lungs.

The fire beast screeched for mercy and then it was destroyed into the flames and its form was ceased to exist in the Chaos Sun's bright light.

After a few minutes, the bright light of Shadow's ultimate attack seceded. Also when this happened Shadow's red chaos boost form faded away and he returned back to normal. The flames also seemed to be lighting up too so maybe now water could be effective on it now.

Shadow got up on his feet and looked around his background. Nothing out of the ordinary, the monster's gone and the flames are turning normal.

"Way to go Shadow"! shouted out the little girl. Shadow turned and saw her jumping up and down uncontrollably hyper. She seemed really excited that she helped him out and watched him fight in person.

He chuckled. Looks like she was a huge fan and he was thankful that she helped him find the chaos drive, if he didn't he could've been toast. Shadow advanced over to her and with a snap of his fingers, she was released from the safety of the force field. When released, the girl rushed over to Shadow and looked up at him, intrigued. She was so small she could hug his waist.

She smiled.

"You're so awesome Shadow"!

Shadow smirked. The child had good taste.

"Thank you, and thanks for telling me where the chaos drive is. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be French toast".

The girl blushed embarrassed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Aw it was nothing. You tried to save me so I returned the favor".

"Well let's get out of here. The flames may have lightened up but it's still dangerous" Shadow stated.

The girl nodded.

"I so agree with you".

The ink heart colored hedgehog got out his red chaos emerald and raised it up in the air, it started to glow.

"Chaos Control"!

In a sudden flash of light, the girl and Shadow teleported out of the burning building unharmed.

In moments of time Shadow and the little girl arrived outside, where the fire fighters were still trying to hose down the building, and the people who were evacuated earlier from the building.

The girl beamed at the black hedgehog and she hugged him by his waist.

"I'm so glad I'm out of the building, thank you Shadow".

Shadow folded his ears back astonished, but then shrugged defeated with a smile and he then started to stroke her hair, literally petting her.

"You're welcome, I'm just glad you're unharmed". He then arched an eyebrow at her suspicious. "By the way, why was that Biter trying to kill you"?

The girl released Shadow from her bear hug and then shrugged, a little dumbfounded at the question.

"I don't know…, I didn't do anything".

"Hmmm…I wonder…could you be? No impossible".

"Could I be what"? the girl asked curios.

Shadow shook his head at her.

"Nothing, just a thought".

"Oh…I thought I was in trouble for a minute".

"No you're not in trouble, I was just wondering about something".

"Oh okay".

He then got down on one knee, enough to make eye contact with her.

"What's your name"?

"Lauren" she said shy.

Shadow forced a grin on his face; that was a pretty name.

"Wow, that's a nice name. It's very nice to meet you Lauren".

"It's nice to meet you too Shadow" Lauren said as polite as she could.

The dark hedgehog smiled serene, she was certainly a sweetheart and seemed very trustworthy, but Shadow still had that feeling which made his senses go off, more like a suspicious twist, but he ignored it to make Lauren happy.

He then saw her hand drawing near his head. Shadow didn't know what she was doing and he gave her a suspicious look.

Lauren sweated anime style and weirdly looked at Shadow; she also froze her hand, rattled.

"Uh um sorry Shadow. I really like animals, so can I…pet you on the head? I'm really gentle just so you know".

Shadow spaced out for a moment shocked, but sighed in calm defeat and leaned his head over to her and allowed him to be pampered. Lauren then gladly reached her hand out towards Shadow's head and began to stroke his soft fur. His fur was really soft, silky smooth to be exact. He must've groomed himself well.

"Now if you're going to pet me you might as well scratch my ears" Shadow said.

Lauren smiled and moved her hand up to his ears and gently scratched his ears.

Shadow loved the feeling of being treated like this, and Lauren wasn't kidding when she told him she was gentle. He sighed in relaxed, making out with Rouge and getting petted by his biggest fan couldn't possibly be beaten by any option.

After moments of friendship, Lauren broke away her hand, still beaming at Shadow.

"You're fur is so…soft. I bet you pamper yourself good".

"You don't know how right you are. I take a shower everyday, brush my teeth, and comb my quills, things like that. And if I didn't I would smell and be one weird hedgehog".

Lauren giggled. She could never guess Shadow the Hedgehog; a serious hedgehog could be so funny.

"Yeah".

Shadow then lifted himself off his knees and onto his feet.

"Well it was nice to meet you, Lauren". He was about to go on home until he heard Lauren say

"Shadow"?

He turned around and faced her.

"Hm"?

"You're my friend right? I mean we both saved and helped each other, so wouldn't that make us friends"?

Shadow perked his ears back a little speechless. He hadn't had a human friend ever since…well you know. Lauren did seem nice but he didn't want to see her die like what happened to Maria. But he took the same chance with Rouge, so why not Lauren?

"Well…sure we are. You helped me and I helped you, so why wouldn't we be friends"? he said in a serene tone.

Lauren smiled, but this time it was more like a smile of a angel.

"I knew it Shadow, I mean you even let me pet you and to most people you wouldn't allow them, right"?

"I don't allow my enemies toy with me if that's what you're saying. Oh and Lauren if you have any more trouble with those punks you know I'll always be around right"?

Lauren replied with a nod.

"Uh huh".

"Alright anyway I better get going, it's like 6:00 in the mourning and I still haven't had a good night sleep".

"Okay Shadow, I'm sorry this whole accident forced you up" Lauren apologized.

Don't sweat it it's my job, see you later" Shadow said starting to skate off.

The little girl waved farewell to her new friend and shouted out

"Bye Shadow thank you".

While he was advancing on, he turned his head around and gave her a friendly nod and then raced into the dusk horizon of the city.

**AN: That chapter took me forever to update because of school, stay tune because the next chapter is going to very romantic.**


	5. Good night

After reaching the outskirts of town, Shadow lowered his speed and walked in a slower pace. His arms were crossed and he focused his eyes to the ground.

'Hmm…this is so confusing. I never saw a fire that wild, well not ever since I battled Iblis. It could just be just a fire powered by oil and possibly toxins spilled in the basement or something. But that Biter …and Lauren, arrrgh, dang! How the heck am I am I going to figure this out'? he thought.

While Shadow was confused and lost in the thought, his chrism ruby eyes dazed suddenly at Rouge's. He broke away his gaze, and then got out his red emerald.

"Hmm…I wonder if she's still asleep". He glanced at his emerald and back at the house, seeing it was dark. The ebony hedgehog shrugged. "Well I'll just let her know I'm okay". With a raise of his emerald he shouted "Chaos Control"! Then he disappeared in a flash of starlight flash.

Meanwhile inside Club Rouge, Rouge was sleeping peacefully in her room. Earlier she was in the living room watching the news to see if Shadow was ok or not. She even opened her window and looked out for any sign of him, but she later grew tired and decided to go to bed. But she's still apprehensive about her boyfriend. Rouge then stretched her arms and gave out a light yawn.

Out of nowhere, Shadow appeared after a sudden flash. He glanced down towards Rouge on the bed sleeping soundly. She looked so…beautiful in her sleep. He walked slowly to the bed, leaned closer to her, and placed his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately. Her lips felt so soft to him, she made him feel so relaxed and less tense whenever they were together.

After a brief second though, he broke away. Shadow then nuzzled his head to hers and stroked it with his own, like what animals do with their mates for affection. He then touched her lips with his again and brushed her hair with his hand, after a moment he parted his lips. Shadow, with his head still lowered he whispered in her ear.

'I'm alright Rouge, just so you know and so is the child. If you can hear me in your sleep let me say that I love you and I want to thank you for letting me know about the fire. If it wasn't for you, Lauren may have lost her life, and I want you to know she saved me. She told me where a chaos drive is and I was able to defend her. Thanks again Rouge, I love you with all my heart" and with that he planted a passionate, mushy kiss and he put one hand on her cheek.

After a moment of making out with her, Shadow finally broke away, breathing in and out. He then looked over at her window and saw the sun has nearly risen, it wasn't dawn anymore. He glanced back at his girlfriend and he looked at her directly. Shadow stroked her stray hairs, and then backed away slowly and got out his emerald. He looked down at the glittery, chaotic jewel, and then back at Rouge with gentle eyes.

"Good-night Rouge, I love you", then he paid his attention back to the emerald, he raised it up and roared "Chaos Control"!

He disappeared in a flash of sonic speed light, and my guess he headed for home.

Rouge suddenly started to stir and awake. She slowly opened her eyes and began to sit up, a little dumbfounded by the moment. She felt her lips wet with a small amount of saliva on them. With her eyes confused, she placed her fingers on her mouth and felt them. They were wet.

"Did someone just kiss me"? she asked herself.

She focused her mind on who might've been the person. After a few minutes she blushed pierced red and she smiled warmly.

"Shadow…"

She then imagined Shadow's make out session with she was sleeping. It was a shame she didn't kiss him back, but at least he was unharmed as well as the child. Rouge was his girlfriend and she knew Shadow saved the girl.

"He's alright, he's alright…"

**An: I know it isn't much, but hey it's Shadouge. Anyway it'll take me a while to do the next chapter since I have writer's block and I have a test tomorrow. **


End file.
